Iggy Pop
| DOB=April 21, 1947 | birthplace=Muskegon, Michigan, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006563/ }} Iggy Pop (formerly James Newell Osterberg) is one of the supporting actors of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, portraying the voice role of Caterpillar. Biography 'Life and Career' Iggy Pop, born James Newell Osterberg Jr in 1947, grew up in Muskegon, Michigan as the son of Louella (née Christensen) and James Newell Osterberg Sr, both of which taught at Fordson High School in Dearborn as an English teacher and baseball coach respectively. He was raised in a trailer park just off U.S. Route 23; through his father, he is of Irish and English decent, and through his mother, he is of Norwegian and Danish ancestry. Being born in the U.S.A. (like his parents), however, he is an American citizen. Osterberg - as he was then called - began his musical career as a drummer in various high school bands. One of these bands, the Iguanas, is where he originally thought up his future stage name of Iggy Pop. This love for music inspired him to move to Chicago when he was of age to learn more about blues. This is where he formed his band, The Stooges, and fully adopted Iggy Pop as his title. It wasn't long until they were signed by Elektra Records and had their first two albums out: The Stooges and Fun House. The latter of which sold poorly, and after some new members were introduced to the band, The Stooges soon disbanded due to Pop's heroin addiction. He soon met David Bowie, who was one of the few people to visit Pop during his time in rehab after The Stooges had split up for a second time. The friendship held between Pop and Bowie led the former to experience his first exposure to large-scale professional touring, as Bowie took him along on the Station to Station tour. The two of them later moved to Berlin together in order to finally swear off their respective addictions; when there, Pop was signed by RCA, and Bowie helped him write his next two albums: The Idiot and Lust for Life. Pop soon grew dissatisfied with RCA, later moving to Arista Records, under whose banner he released New Values in 1979. Despite this album gaining high acclaim from Iggy Pop's fans, it was not a success. Other albums by Pop released over the next few years (with different accompanying artists, often changing due to disputes) include Soldier and Party. In 1980, Pop released his autobiography entitled I NEED MORE, co-written with Anne Weher and featuring a foreword by popular Pop-Artist Andry Warhol. Many more albums were released over the next two decades, these include: Zombie Birdhouse, Blah Blah Blah, Naughty Little Doggie and Avenue B. In the 2000s, The Stooges officially got back together, and on March 15 2010, Pop and the band were inducted into The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. As an actor, Pop has appeared in numerous films and television series throughout his career. Films he has appeared in include the likes of Sid and Nancy, The Rugrats Movie, Cry-Baby and Rock & Rule. He's guest starred in numerous TV series such as Tales from the Crypt, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Beavis and Butthead; he's also appeared in several "rockumentaries" as himself. In 2013, Pop began guest starring as the voice role of the Caterpillar from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (spin-off to ABC's hit fantasy-drama, Once Upon a Time). Category:Supporting Cast Category:OUaTiW Cast